Baby Steps
by audacityAmnesia
Summary: Just a bunch of drabble about Ona, Lithuania and Russia's baby girl. Human names used. Lots off oocness and ocs later on. RusLiet, and more pairings later.
1. First Steps

Toris watched his precious daugter stumble forward in excitment. Ona was taking her first steps!  
>"Ivan" the young man called, feeling his heart beat quickly<br>"Da?" his husand called from the kitchen.  
>"Ona's walking" he said, "can you get the camra?" Ona gurgled happily when she heard her father say her name. She wobbled, putting one foot infront of the other.<p>

"Ivan hurry!" Toris said again, louder. He smiled softly as he heard Ivans heavy steps quicken in the hall. The russian man came to the living room, camera in hand already recording. Ona grinned and held her hands out to her papa. Ivan smiled softly and bent down on one knee.

"Come to papa, da Ona?" the big man said 's heart warmed at his lovers adoring face. Ona stood, wobbling a bit with her feet in a akward postion, looking back and forth between her made a happy noise and began to stumble toward Ivan. The man's face lit up with pure happiness, and he glanced gleefully at Toris. The brunet couldn't help but laugh at his giddy man. Ona finally reached him, and Toris crawled over to take the camera out of Ivan's hand. Ivan's smile grew larger, if that was even possible, and lifted his daughter high into the air. The small girl giggled and burbled happily. Toris recorded the whole thing grinning. 

Ona discovered that this newfound power came in handy. In the morning, her father would lift her out of her crib and her day of work would start. The moment the man put her down, Ona would stumble over to the basket that held her presious toys. Then she'd lift one or two stuffed animals out of the crate and carry the soft thing to a corner of some room. Then shed go back and repeat the prosses. Though this game kept the enrgetic young girl occupied for the whle day, Toris soon grew to hate it. Every night he and Ivan would have to search evey nok and crannie to make ssure all the toys were put away. They would even get into bed nly to find a teddy bear under the covers. Ivan n the other hand, found it vey amusing. Ona would every now and then come up to him and allow him to hold on of her toys for a while. And so Ona learned to walk.


	2. Bad Dream

Ona sat up suddenly, her breathing unsteady and her heartbeat rapid. Tears rolled down her cheeks as wide, scared eyes searched the dark corners of her room. She quickly turned the lamp on her bed stand on, shedding a soft glow apon the small room. Tucking her chin ntop of her knees, she silently hyperventalated, sobbing quietly every now and then. Fear welled up inside her, making it almost impossible to swallow, and pushing more scared tears out of the young green eyes. After sitting in the dimly lit room for what seemed like hours, Ona pushed aside her soft blanket and, grabbing her lietuvita, creeped over to her door. She opened it slowly, winceing as it creeked. Suddenly light flashed through her window followed by a loud crash, which sent t already frightened girl down the hall to her parents room sobbing. She threw open the door and jumped into her fathers' bed as anther boom echoed through the house. Ivan grunted slighty and Toris cracked one sleepy green eye to greet the sight of his 4 year old daughter sobbing and trying to snuggle between the two. The lithuanian chuckled.

"Ar turite blogą sapną mano angelas?" _Did you have a bad dream my angel?_ He asked quietly, smoothing her fair hair back. The girl nodded and buried her face into her fathers chest sobbing. The sleepy man shushed her softly, moving to fit her inbetween him and Ivan, and quietly sung a lullaby into her ear. Ona snuggled and listened to her father's lullaby and heartbeat. Eventually, Toris's singing stopped and his breathing slowed. Ona looked up to see Toris's peaceful face and felt safe in his arms. Her fear had finally vanished, and she was able to drift off into a peaceful sleep full of meaningless colors and shapes.

**Lietuvita is a popular old fashioned lithuanian doll... hee~ R&R pweez~~**


	3. Nighttime routine

Audra didn't want to go to bed. Her fathers got to stay up late every night and watch tv, so why cant she? These thoughts ran threw the 5 year old's brain while she listened to her papa's heavy footsteps coming down the hall, signaling bedtime. The door swung open and the blonde girl looked up at her Papa with big hopeful eyes.  
>"Can't I stay up Papa, just for tonight?" She begged, while trying to summon up the world's best puppy eyes. Ivan just chuckled and picked the child up, heading over to her dresser. She grumbled as the russian undressed her and put the white sleeping gown over her walked to the doorway, leaning on the door frame. Turning to the door Audra reached her arms out to her Tetis. The lithuanian smiled at his adorable daughter, picking her up to help her brush her teeth and wash her face. The girl sulked the whole time. When it was time for her Tetis to read her a bedtime story, she asked for the longest one she could think of. Putting her head on her pillow, she pouted slightly. Why couldn't she stay up any later. The girl yawned. It wasn't fair. Her eyes drooped closed for a moment. Her tetis's voice was soothing. She yawned again, feeling sleep gently tugging at her brain. The blanket was so warm, the lights where dim. Finally, Audra gave up and felt sleep wash over her, plunging the girl into a dreamless sleep.<p>

Toris smiled at his sleeping daughter, and tucked the blanket around her tighter. He placed a kiss on her forehead and left the small room, turning off the lights and softly closing the door behind him.

**I need insperation! Please, tell me what you think Audra should do next! And this was crap, written at 4 in the morning run on pepsi . anyway, R&R pweez? I give u cookie!**


	4. Read to me?

**Haha okay I just realized I messed up my two Oc's names soo...How about we just pretend the last chapter had Ona in it, taip? Okay, on to this, which is very, very belated XD**

Ona tapped her Papa's knee. Ivan looked down at the girl, and smiled when she held up a Russian story book.

"Read?" She asked softly. Ivan chuckled and mussed her blond hair, then lifted her into his lap.

"I suppose I can." He whispered, making Ona giggle. "Any requests?" He asked loudly, opening the large colorful book and clearing his throat. Ona laughed that inkling laugh only young innocent children can posses. She quickly pointed to 'LIttle Snow Girl'. Ivan cocked a brow.

"Why that one?" He asked quietly, while flipping to the pagee the story was located. Ona bounced.

"Because the Snow Girl is pretty~" She sang, pointing at the picture when Ivan found it. The statement made the Russian smile and kiss the top of his daughter's head softly before clearing his throat once more and beginning to tell the tale of the girl made out of snow.

Toris walked into the living room to find Ivan and Ona still reading together. The LIthuanian smiled at the heart touching scene, Ona blinking her eyes and trying to keep awake while Ivan read the story in soft tones, occasinally slipping into Russian then back to English. Toris felt he would be the only one to see this type of scene with an, and the thought sent a warm tingling down through his body. Smiling absent-mindedly,. the brunette began to clean the kitchen, which was connected to the Living room, and listened to his husband's soft Russian drawl.

Ivan carefully closed the large book of Russian fairytales and adjusteted his sleeping daughter so he could carry her. Lifting her up gently, the large man tried his best to carry the little one into the room directly aross the one he shared with his husband. Just as Ivan was tuckin Ona in and about to leave, his little one's eyes popped open.

"Papa, don't leave." She muttered, grabbing the sleeve of the Russian. Ivan smiled softly, and sat on her bed.

"I'm not going anywhere devochka moya (_my little girl)_" Ona tugged again sleepily.

"Sleep here.." She muttered, rubbing an eye and yawning. Ivan smiled once more and nodded, laying down and hugging Ona to his chest protectivly. The girl sighed and snuggled against the man, closing her eyes, and letting sleep claim her once more.


	5. Rain Fairies

Staring out at the gray sky, Ona sighed heavily. Her green eyes followed the lines the rain created while running down the window. Toris came and laid a hand on her back, kissing the top of her head.

"What're you looking at?" He whispered, smiling down at her. Ona glanced at her father quickly before turning back to the rain.

"….Rain fairies." She whispered. Toris held back a chuckle as he looked out the window as well.

"Tekrai?" (Really?) Ona nodded her head happily.

"Every time a raindrop falls a fairy is born, and as it goes through the air, for us it's like a millisecond, but for the fairy it's a whole lifetime! And then just before the raindrop hits the ground, the fairy turns into water. Unless you can get the fairy out of the raindrop in time!" She then turned to her tetis. "May I go out and catch some fairies?" Toris chuckled, and ruffled her hair slightly, Ona's face scrunching up at the nose.

"Gerai. But you have to wear a raincoat, and use an umbrella!" Ona was already at the doorway, pulling on her boots and raincoat, violently tugging on a blue rain hat and finally pulling out a small princess umbrella, before rushing out into the courtyard in front of the apartment building the family lived in.

Toris watched with amusement from the doorway as his daughter jumped up and landed in puddles, clapping her hands in the process. She had been out there for almost three hours. Shaking his head and knowing the wet mess she'd make when Ona came back in, Toris laid some towels beside the door, then proceeded to clean up Ona's playroom.

Ona clapped and jumped, laughing. Suddenly, large hands caught her around her middle mid jump, and Ona was hoisted high into the air. The girl laughed as her Papa swung her around a couple of times, and then placing her on his shoulders and making his way up the steps to their apartment.

"I'm home!" He yelled out, putting down Ona, who was soaked head to toe, and grabbed a towel from beside the door. Toris hurried to the mud room, drying Ona down after kissing his husband hello.

"What smells so good?" Ivan called from the kitchen as Toris scolded Ona for removing her hat and jacket outside, then dropping them in the mud.

"Just potatoes and meat." The Lithuanian called back, carrying the soaked girl into the kitchen. Ivan grinned and took Ona from her tetis's arms.

"Good." He muttered, and then left to give Ona a bath.


End file.
